


我家猫偷酒喝喝醉了怎么办

by xiaosheng



Category: Priest - Fandom, 舟渡 - Fandom, 默读
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosheng/pseuds/xiaosheng





	我家猫偷酒喝喝醉了怎么办

猫费渡，兽化~  
车  
⚠⚠里面有醉酒/自氵卖/边走边x/失禁

人民公仆骆闻舟扯了扯自己的领口，身体因为一整天高强度的任务，此时由于久违的放松而显得有些酸痛。骆闻舟摆了摆胳膊，看着自家的大门，劳累地按了按门铃。  
“叮咚——”  
清脆铃声响起，屋内在一秒后突然传来了一阵“乒铃乓啷”的声响，像是有人手忙脚乱打翻了什么东西。骆闻舟麻木放空的脑袋顿时一激灵，狐疑地皱起了眉，手指缓缓弯曲，带着试探和警惕地再一次按上了门铃。  
“叮咚——”  
几秒后，自家的大门终于打开了，骆闻舟轻轻松了一口气，还没等他说话，一股熟悉的红酒味便细细溜溜地钻进了自己的鼻腔。  
“？”骆闻舟的眼睛眯了起来，眼里发出危险的光，“费事儿？”  
“师兄……”费渡的声音传来，黏黏腻腻的像是带着一股酒味儿，又像是混了奶味在里头一样，直往人心上挠。  
骆闻舟低头一看，顿时血气上涌。在家休养一周的费渡，习惯了在家里放肆的样子，身上只穿了一件衬衫，下面是一条平角短裤，衬衫下摆只能堪堪掩住短裤，露出一双长而白的腿，皮肤看上去嫩而白，一根毛茸茸的猫尾从屁股后头钻出来，晃晃悠悠地在空中左右摇晃着。  
骆闻舟用力闭了闭眼睛，咽了口口水，再睁眼，费渡已经抬起了头。一对猫耳颤颤悠悠地竖起着，头发因为午觉刚刚睡醒而有些凌乱，几根毛翘在一旁。猫耳仔细看似乎还在颤抖，也不知道是因为怕骆闻舟还是讨好骆闻舟。一双眼睛水汪汪的，微微眯起，透着镜片望向骆闻舟。那眼神似是能摄人心魄，心虚躲闪中竟还带着诱惑。骆闻舟最受不了费渡这种眼神，再加上这臭小子还不怕死地舔了舔嘴唇，鲜红的舌尖滑过粉嫩的唇，带上一层水光潋滟。  
就算骆闻舟自制力再好，这个模样的费渡完完全全足以让他的理智统统瓦解。骆闻舟闻着身边传来的若有若无的红酒香，用力抽了一口气，然后一把把费渡抱了起来。费渡被突如其来的腾空吓了一跳，条件反射地将双腿环上了骆闻舟的腰，剩下一根猫尾下垂，像个叹号一样。  
“臭崽子，偷喝红酒还这么理直气壮的，皮痒痒了不是？”骆闻舟低沉的声音里带了点压抑不住的喘，凑在费渡的耳边喃喃，喷出的热气直钻进费渡耳窝里，挠得费渡起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他忍不住放松了身体，整个人环在骆闻舟的身上，感受着紧贴的身体带来的隐隐的温暖，尾巴也舒服地翘了起来。费渡靠在骆闻舟的肩膀上，感受着宽厚的手掌一只放在自己背上，一只放在自己臀瓣上，隐隐传来的热度，舒服地哼哼了两声。  
骆闻舟听到这两声在耳边响起的哼唧声，本就强忍着的欲望这时候就像一捧火里突然被泼了把油，顷刻间熊熊燃烧了起来，充斥了骆闻舟的全身每个角落。他忍无可忍，搂紧了怀中人，狠狠地吻了上去。  
“唔……”费渡呜咽了一声，把骆闻舟抱得更紧了些，微微张开嘴。  
骆闻舟的舌便灵活地钻了进去，与费渡的舌相互纠缠，轻舔他的上颚，吸吮他的唇瓣，汲取他口中的空气。唇齿间遍布着他的味道。  
一个吻用情至深，带动下身也按捺不住了。骆闻舟的呼吸越发厚重，眼神沉得像是要把费渡一口吞下去，事实上他确实“吃”了费渡。  
骆闻舟抱着费渡在客厅里一边亲吻着一边来到了沙发旁，就近原则，骆闻舟一把把费渡扔在了沙发上。  
“哼……”费渡轻轻地哼了一声，睁开眼睛，眼睛里已经充满了迷茫和渴求。经过如此一番热吻，费渡已经受不了了。可是骆闻舟只是站在一边，垂眸看着费渡，眼神意味不明。费渡的猫耳抖了抖，尾巴在空中左右摇晃着，想要骆闻舟做些动作。可是骆闻舟却像是一点都没有了解到暗示似的，只是目光沉沉地看着费渡，盯的部位是……他的尾巴。  
费渡眼睛一眨，像是突然明白了些什么。他偷喝完酒略略有些迷迷糊糊，想法一出来，便把他惊得一激灵。  
“师兄……真的要……？”费渡小心翼翼地开口，眼中带着讨好，退却和那么一点期待。  
“嗯。”骆闻舟嘴角浮上了一抹微笑，抬眼看着费渡接下来的动作。  
“……好吧。”费渡咽了口唾沫，猫尾悠悠地竖在空中。他缓缓脱下内裤，粉嫩的性器早已颤抖着竖起，臀瓣看上去白而嫩。骆闻舟的脸上表情突然变得怪异，似是有些疑惑。正当他要开口时，费渡的动作让他顿时哑了声。  
费渡的猫尾尖儿，晃悠悠地来到费渡自己的后穴口。  
“！？”骆闻舟睁大了眼睛。原本自己心里想的，不过是想要费渡用尾巴环住他的腰向他道歉请罪罢了。因为以前每每费渡闯了祸，费渡总会用那根毛茸茸的尾巴圈住骆闻舟，然后撒娇道歉，这一套是骆闻舟永远无法抵抗的死穴。可是这个动作……骆闻舟向阻止，可是嘴却发不出声音。内心有个声音一直在呐喊：“看下去，看下去！”  
骆闻舟确实这么做了。  
费渡抬头瞥了骆闻舟一眼，脸颊飞上的淡粉又深了几层。他低下头，睫毛轻轻颤着，然后缓缓张开白净的双腿，做成M状。若是仔细看，还能看见费渡细腻的大腿根部在轻微发着抖。费渡的一对猫耳此时正紧张地耸立着，一根猫耳慢慢、慢慢顶上了穴口。  
毛茸茸的触感顿时让费渡的身体抖了抖，他咬住下唇，呼吸逐渐急促，然后猫尾缓缓地向穴内探去。进入的一瞬间，费渡没有忍住发出了一声呜咽，双眼蒙了一层薄薄水雾，眼睛低垂，不敢看自己的下身。  
这个可怜又可爱的表情顿时让骆闻舟幡然醒悟到自己的禽兽，将费渡的上身抬起，自己盘腿坐在沙发上，将费渡的身体靠在自己双腿中间，这个窝在自己怀里、将后背交给自己的姿势会让费渡很有安全感。  
骆闻舟低头轻吻费渡的发顶，然后双手轻轻搓揉起了费渡的耳朵。骆闻舟感受到怀里的人在手接触耳朵的那一刻浑身颤了一下，又将猫尾向里顶进去了几分。  
“舒服吗？”骆闻舟低低地在费渡耳边问。  
“嗯……嗯。”费渡一边向里顶着自己的猫尾，一边要分心回答问题。他全身的注意力全部都集中在身后。尾巴尖传来的暖暖的热量，告诉着他他现在正在做什么。而后穴里被充满绒毛的尾巴顶入更是不好受。粗糙的尾巴绒毛摩擦着后穴内壁，向内探入时一点点磨过某一点，带来让人战栗的快感。  
“嗯……”费渡眼角泛红，嘴巴微张，有些急促地喘息着。下身微微向上抬起，大腿根部细细地颤抖着，尾巴小半截在小穴内。费渡轻轻吸了一口气，手指慢慢收拢抓住了沙发边，尾巴前后浅浅抽插了起来。  
尾巴上的绒毛在前后动起来时刺戳得费渡的穴壁又痒又麻，时不时地刮过最敏感的那一点，引得费渡身体轻轻地一颤。摩擦穴壁的快感交织这自己尾巴尖上传来的热量，再加上骆闻舟炽热的眼神，费渡仿佛陷入了一个羞耻的漩涡，可这个漩涡也将他逐渐拉入一个更深的情欲狂潮内。  
痒而麻的触感让费渡像是一个只能吃筷头上一点点酒、完全无法过瘾的孩子，渴求着更多。浅浅的戳探只能带来一点点快感，而穴道最深处却在邀请着更多。绒毛刮过的异样快感是他从未感受过的，更不用说配合着如此羞耻的心理。  
他急促地喘息着，停下来呜咽了一声，然后将双腿敞得更开，猫尾停顿了一下，像是下了决心一般，比之前更用力地向里探去。骆闻舟看见费渡的身体明显颤动了一下，然后随着越来越快的抽插而漏出细细密密的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“嗯……嗯……哈啊……”费渡眼角渗出了一丝泪珠，头深深往后仰，在骆闻舟怀里拱了拱。猫尾像是发了疯一般快速地抽插，可见费渡是捱疯了，已经有星星点点的白沫从穴口渗出。费渡只感受到自己驱动着自己的猫尾在穴道内驰骋，绒毛已经完全湿了，可抽插时来回带动绒毛刮过穴壁的感觉给他带来了与平时完全不同的刺激与快感。他能清楚地感受到自己的猫尾被自己的火热穴道包裹着，能感受到自己的穴道被自己的猫尾所侵犯着，然后带来巨大的生理快感。  
“不行……不行……！”费渡喃喃着，眼睛已经失了神，猫尾的速度也逐渐慢了下来，可是当一次抽回猫尾时，不知道刮过了哪个地方，费渡顿时绷紧了身子，积攒已久的快感终于在这一瞬间爆发，身前的性器射出了一道白浊，然后悉数落在自己的身上，星星点点。  
费渡顿时瘫在了骆闻舟的身上，微微发着抖，过了一阵子才慢慢将猫尾从自己身体中抽出，抽出时还带着一阵战栗的快感。他自顾自喘息了一阵后，才用眼角微红的眼睛抬头看了看骆闻舟，猛然发现骆闻舟的眼睛有些发直地盯着自己看，心中顿时油然而起一种不太好的预感。  
“师兄……你别生气了……”刚刚经历过快感狂潮的费渡嗓子带着软糯与些许沙哑，这就像是催情剂一样刺激着骆闻舟。  
“……”骆闻舟没说什么，直直地盯了费渡片刻，待到费渡被他盯得心里都发毛时，骆闻舟突然俯身，狠狠地吻住了费渡的唇。这个吻带着十足的狠厉与侵占意味，就像是狮子标记猎物一般。舌扫荡过费渡口腔内的每一寸敏感皮肤，与费渡的舌纠缠着不放，品尝着对方浓郁的味道。  
不错，亲吻是最好的催情剂。骆闻舟在唇齿交融之间早已将费渡转了个身，让他趴在沙发上，然后毛躁地解下了裤子拉链。期待已久的巨物顿时弹跳出来——骆闻舟憋的已经快受不了了。火热的性器贴上费渡的臀瓣，激得费渡身体一颤，猫耳又警惕地竖了起来。  
骆闻舟扶着性器，借着刚刚费渡自渎时泄出的肠液，缓缓地推了进去。憋了许久的性器火热而巨大，刚刚高潮完的后穴哪能受得了如此刺激，才刚刚进入一个头时，费渡的后穴已经收缩得不行，还带着轻微的颤抖。费渡高高地仰起头：  
“不行……啊……不……”  
骆闻舟的眼睛布满了血丝，费渡温热的小穴正在吮吸着他，挤压着他，再加上如猫哼哼般的呻吟。他红着眼，一寸一寸向内推进自己的那物。费渡只觉得后穴充斥着一个火热而巨大的异物，而在这异物缓慢进入自己的过程中，不可避免地狠狠碾过最敏感的那一点。种种的挤压与摩擦带来无上的快感，光光是推入，就已经让费渡的眼里又慢慢盈起了水光。  
当骆闻舟终于大多数进入费渡，他熟练地托起费渡，双手紧紧扣在费渡裸露在外的、白净柔软有弹性的臀上，让费渡的手环住他的脖子。费渡直起身来坐在了骆闻舟的身上，里面的巨大却一下子到了更深的地方，一瞬间顶到了身体的最深处。闪电般迅疾的的快感刹那间袭来，像是击穿了费渡的整个身体，他的瞳孔顿时缩小，不能自控地张嘴叫出了声——  
“啊……！”  
骆闻舟的呼吸顿时急促了几分，胯下之物随着费渡的一声叫被温热的小穴顿时夹紧，牢牢地包裹着，这一夹险些没让骆闻舟失控。他深呼吸了几口，然后托着费渡的臀部，缓缓站了起来。巨物在体内随着骆闻舟的动作也蠕动着，四处浅浅地戳弄，弄得费渡获得若即若离的快感，美妙却无法让人满足。费渡眼神迷离，本能地寻找快感，被这种不痛不痒的戳弄弄得细声呻吟起来。  
“唔……嗯……师兄……”费渡眯着眼睛轻声嘟囔着，声音细细软软的，呼出的热气悉数喷洒在骆闻舟的耳根，搔得人痒痒的，直挠心头，“师兄你快点……嗯……”  
骆闻舟咽了口唾沫，微微眯了眯眼睛，凑在费渡脸侧低声说道：  
“真的要快点？”  
骆闻舟此时的声音低沉又嘶哑，带着道不明的性感，直直戳向费渡心里，勾得他心底那团火烧得更旺了。费渡的脚原本就勾着骆闻舟精悍的腰，此时不怕死地用脚丫子蹭了蹭骆闻舟的尾椎，然后向他怀里蹭了蹭，点了点头。  
骆闻舟只感觉尾椎处痒痒麻麻地窜上来一阵电流，激得他眼中闪起了危险的光。他轻声道一句“好”，然后毫无预兆地猛的向前一撞，身下的巨大顿时深深进入了费渡。  
“哈啊……！”费渡被撞得扬起了头，脖颈露出好看的曲线，声音甜腻稍带惊异。他的手牢牢环住骆闻舟的脖子，头埋进了骆闻舟的肩窝里。骆闻舟一边揉着费渡富有弹性的臀部，一边耸动胯部，大开大合地抽插着费渡的后穴。  
费渡的后穴早就被抽插得泥泞温热，此时被一刺激更是一下子夹紧，穴道变得像一张小嘴，一刻不停地吸吮着骆闻舟的巨大。肠液不断被快感刺激着分泌出来，使肠道变得更为顺滑。骆闻舟一边用力地大开大合抽插着，一边迈动脚步向卧室内走去。步伐带动下体，使那根巨大越发顶向费渡的身体深处。  
“嗯啊啊……啊……别啊……呜……”费渡被这样大力刺激的顶弄弄得说不出话来，只感受到自己最深处的那一处敏感被强有力地撞击，每一次撞击都足以让他痉挛，让他奔向天堂。源源不断的快感随着骆闻舟的走动和顶弄传向费渡，费渡的整个身体都已经酥麻，只能借着骆闻舟托在自己臀部上的力堪堪挂在他身上。而在自己臀部的大手也不安分，正颇具技巧地揉弄着两片雪白的臀瓣，每一次揉捏都让费渡忍不住夹紧后穴呻吟。  
费渡从未觉得从客厅到卧室的路如此之漫长。后穴传来的酥麻快感让他浑身颤抖着，连扒住骆闻舟的力气都没有了，只能随着步伐的顶弄呻吟求饶。终于，骆闻舟来到床边，迫不及待地整个人抱着费渡一同摔在了床上。这一摔没伤着什么，却将费渡体内正在抽插的性器挺到了身体的最深处，顶到了藏在里头让费渡无法抵抗的快感源泉。“……啊嗯！”费渡顿时仰起了头，手指紧紧抠在骆闻舟的背上，生生划出了几道红痕。他的腿顿时紧绷，身体不受控制地颤抖，猫尾紧张得一动不动。费渡只感受到一道白光从脑中闪过，然后无穷无尽的快感刹那间袭来，淹没了整个身体，至高的欢愉袭击了他，他身前早已竖立的性器再次一颤，射出了一股白浊。  
抽搐着喷射完存物后，费渡整个人都软了下去，手扒着骆闻舟轻轻颤抖着，呼吸急促，眼睛红红的，还带着星星点点的泪花。一对猫耳服帖地顺着脑袋耷拉下去，猫尾也无力地贴在床上。骆闻舟的巨物被高潮的费渡猛力一夹，顿时也感觉到了千千万万张小嘴正吸吮着自己，险些精关不守交代在里头。现在一低头又看见自个宝贝这么一幅被蹂躏惨了的样子，顿时欲火窜上心头，把里头仅存的理智烧得干干净净，埋在费渡身体里头的那物又涨大了几分。  
还迷迷糊糊的费渡此时身体异常敏感，顿时被自己后穴里那东西的膨胀吓了一跳，慌慌张张地说：  
“师兄你怎么……怎么还……”  
“啊。”骆闻舟凑在费渡毛茸茸的耳边轻轻喘息着，手抚摸着那耷拉着的猫耳，说道，“你太好吃了，我忍不住。”然后低吼一声，快速耸动起了下身。  
费渡被骆闻舟低哑的嗓音和喷洒在耳根的热气给扰得身体都软了，可突然后穴被快速地摩擦撞击，让高潮后敏感的身体顿时反应剧烈。费渡兽化的身体本就异于常人，通常高潮之后，稍含挑逗意味的抚摸就能让他呻吟不断，更不要说这样剧烈的耕耘了。  
性器在费渡体内快速进出，原来的肠液被如此捣弄搅出了声，发出了“咕叽咕叽”的水声。肉体拍打的声音清脆地回荡在房间里，可是费渡已经没有心思再为此脸红了，他的世界只剩下了后穴传来的感受。  
骆闻舟抽插的速度飞快，性器将费渡的后穴捣弄得水光 淋漓，里面粉嫩的肠肉都有些翻出在外。因为快感而不断分泌的肠液被捣弄出了白沫，细细地将穴道围了一圈。  
费渡已经无法抑制住自己的呻吟，他被顶弄得不断向上滑去，却总被骆闻舟环住腰向下一拉，那巨大再次深深地进入身体，撞击到埋在最深处的那一处，引得一阵战栗和带哭腔的求饶。痛苦和欢愉交织在一起，汇聚成无尽的爽快感直冲向费渡的身体，占据了他身体的每一处角落。  
“嗯嗯……不要了……太快了哈啊啊！呜……啊嗯……！哈啊……”  
费渡眼角滑落了生理性的泪水，呻吟里的哭腔已经无法克制。他的手指无力地揪住床单，试图分散一些快感，可这个小动作却被骆闻舟发现了。骆闻舟一边激烈地啄着他的唇，一边将他的两只手握住，强制地放到了费渡的头顶，将他的整个身体完全展现在了自己的面前。  
极速的冲刺中，费渡的呻吟已经被撞击得支离破碎，欢愉的哭叫伴随着泪珠的滑落，合不拢的嘴角滑下的津液伴随着无力的蹬脚。费渡已经没有办法思考，他的后穴承受着从未有过的快感，一阵一阵像是超强闪电击打着他的身体。大脑已经当机，只有本能的感受与欲望的喧嚣。  
就在双方都要爆发之时，骆闻舟突然放开了费渡已经被吻得红了一个度的唇，向下吻住了费渡耸立起来、已经变硬的小乳头，而空闲的那只手抚上了费渡温顺伏贴在脑袋上的猫耳。在搓揉耳根的同时，骆闻舟坏心眼地狠狠一嘬费渡的乳头，舌尖灵活地勾画着圈，身下动作加快。  
所有敏感的地方全部被照顾到，而快感又无法分散，就在这时，骆闻舟一个用力的挺身，直直冲向费渡身体的最深处然后爆发了出来。费渡在这一瞬间哭喊着向上绷起了身体，就像一条濒死的鱼一般。大脑已经空白，只剩下水声与肉体拍打的声音，还有自己的呻吟哭喊与骆闻舟爆发的低吼。  
这是欲望的海洋，是极乐的天堂。  
费渡的前端已经喷射不出什么，而过度的欲望则让他的身体升起奇妙的感受。费渡终于在狂风怒吼、汹涌澎湃的欲海中爆发，前端一颤，喷射出的不是白色，而是淡黄色的液体，空气中慢慢散开了一股淡淡的腥味。  
费渡双目失神，只能发出带着细细呻吟的喘息，身体发着抖，显然是被无穷无尽的快感折腾狠了。骆闻舟压在费渡身上，缓缓抽出性器，穴道内白色的液体慢慢地流了出来，在被褥上形成一摊水渍。  
费渡轻轻抽泣着，终于是回了神。他望向了骆闻舟，眼睛里还含着一层水雾，猫耳耷在脑袋上，身体上全是刚才那场激烈的性爱过后落下的痕迹，猫尾缓缓竖起摇摆着。  
“骆闻舟……！”  
从不喊骆闻舟大名的费渡这次竟然破天荒地开口叫了大名，声音还带着刚刚折腾过后的鼻音，虽然想装作很生气，可软软糯糯的着实威严不起来。眼神羞耻而恼怒，直直地瞪向骆闻舟。骆闻舟自知心虚，忙俯下身来轻吻过费渡的脸颊、眼角、唇角，一边喃喃着安抚他：  
“对不起啊折腾狠了……来来来我亲亲……”一阵子后，看费渡稍稍消气，才惩罚性地咬了一口费渡的唇，低声说，“谁让你偷喝酒的，还偷喝吗你？”  
“你……我……”费渡语塞，然后讪讪地低头，怂怂地小声嘟囔了一句，“哦……”  
“嗯，这才乖。”骆闻舟满意地笑笑，在费渡的唇边落下一个吻，然后起身说道，“去洗个澡。”  
就在起身时，骆闻舟听见费渡小声却愤愤地说了一句：“我下次还敢”。  
“费事儿？”  
“……啊？”  
“没给你折腾够是吗啊？”  
“师兄！”  
“你还想再来一次吗嗯？”  
“师兄……老公我错了……哎我错了！”


End file.
